My Response to the 100 Word Challenge
by Ellina Kayde
Summary: This is my shot at Cannibalistic Skittles' 100 Word Challenge. It starts with Word #1, Dream, and will eventually end at Word #100, Oops. Please R&R!
1. 1: Dream

**Hey, peeps! Yeah, it's been a while. So I just got out of school for Easter and I'm already bored to death, so I've decided to give **Cannibalistic Skittles**'s 100 Word Challenge a shot. I will be going in order from "Dream" to "Oops", and YES, I do vow to finish the challenge, no matter how long it takes!... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or any of its characters, locations, etc.**

**Dream - 1 of 100**

* * *

Sabrina sat up quickly in bed, breaths coming in short rasps and an expression of shock on her face. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what had just happened.

Looking at the four blue walls of her bedroom that now surrounded her, Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a dream.

* * *

_Sabrina looked around, taking in her surroundings. She knew this place, she had been here before, but somehow, she just couldn't seem to put her finger on where she was._

_A brick path wound its way around a large pond, which_ _was_ _bordered by banks of green grass. The surface of the water was flawless, for nothing, not even a breeze, was there to disturb it._ _There was only Sabrina._

_It seemed to be some sort of park. Perfectly cut green grass stretched across this place, then was cut off by a line of oak trees that bordered the land. The trees were grown close enough to obscure whatever might be beyond them. They almost acted as a wall, preventing whatever horrors the outside world might hold from leaking through into the one perfect place that was left._

_Seeing no point in just standing in one place, the blue-eyed girl let out a puffy-cheeked sigh and uncertainly started to follow the brick path she had seen before._ _The sound of her footsteps seemed to be the only audible sound in this strange place that she had found herself in_, _echoing eerily throughout the park._ _Sabrina tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously,_ _unsure of what she should do next._

_But then she saw it._

_Sabrina came to a clearing she hadn't seen a moment before, wider than the last, and recognized a shining, bronze figure sitting on a bench about a hundred feet in front of her. He_ _appeared larger than any real human being, his hand being bigger than Sabrina's head, and he sat on a bench with a hardcover book in his lap. His eyes stared vacantly at the page to which the book was opened and his expression almost showed a lack of interest, as if he had read that very page of the book over and over, hundreds of times, but despite all of the boredom expressed in the man's features, Sabrina could easily recognize the smile reflected in his eyes_. _She knew who this man was._

_It was Hans Christian Andersen._

_Well, it wasn't really Hans Christian Andersen. It was only the statue that Sabrina had come to know so well during her stay in New York and during her time spent in..._

_And that's when it clicked in Sabrina's head. She was in Central Park._

_Even in her dream, Sabrina couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips. She was really home._ _She was back in the place where she had spent so many afternoons playing with her younger sister, as if they never had a care in the world._ _She was back to the place where she had lived when life had been simple. She was back in the place where she could always expect to go home to a kiss on the forehead from her father and the usual warm hug from her mother. She was finally back in the only place where she had ever been truly happy._

_Sure, Sabrina had been happy with Granny Relda and Uncle Jake back in Ferryport Landing, but ever since she had arrived in that small town, there was always that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something bad could happen at any moment. There was always that instinct to stand protectively in front of her sister Daphne because of the constant danger they were in. There was never a moment when she wouldn't feel it._

_Sabrina believed that a person's real home was_ _where that person was completely comfortable with their surroundings. It was the place where_ _that person didn't have to constantly keep their guard up. It was where that person felt truly safe. For Sabrina, that place was here._

"_Sabrina... Sabrina..."_

_Sabrina suddenly realized that someone was calling her name. It had come softly at first, and Sabrina had only regarded it as background noise and simply ignored it, but the voice was gaining_ _power and becoming more audible by the second, refusing to be unheard._

"_Sabrina," said the voice firmly, just one last time. Sabrina finally turned around._

_Tears of pure joy sprang to Sabrina's eyes as soon as her eyes found the person who had been calling her name. In front of her now stood a woman, tall and slim with gentle eyes looking down at the smaller person in front of her. The woman's skin was flawless and her dark hair grown long, just as Sabrina remembered it to be_. _The woman smiled warmly at the girl before her, opening her arms and kneeling down on one knee to accept the girl's embrace._

"_Mom!" Sabrina cried as tears leaked out of her eyes and she ran into her mother's embrace._ _It had been so long since she had felt her mother's arms wrap around her like that._ _The girl cried into the woman's shoulder, speechless with joy. At that moment, nothing in her dream that had made her_ _happy mere moments before mattered. The perfect blue sky, the green grass, even the familiar Hans Christian Andersen statue- none of it mattered nor even seemed to exist now. In Sabrina's mind, there was only the woman whose neck she had wrapped her arms so tightly around, never intending to let go._

_And then suddenly_ _her father was there. His bright blue eyes that matched Sabrina's so well were filled with love as he brought one arm around his daughter and the other around his wife, pulling them both closer to him. Sabrina briefly lifted her head from her mother's shoulder_ _to look at the new arrival. His blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight and his welcoming smile only made Sabrina cry more and bury her head into his chest. It had been so long since she had seen that smile. She had missed it dearly._

_Then just as suddenly as Henry and Veronica had appeared, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, and Daphne_ _were there, warmly greeting the newly-awoken couple. Happiness identical to Sabrina's was reflected in each of their faces._ _Sabrina had momentarily slipped out of her parents' embrace to take a few steps backward and survey the scene before her. She beamed to herself as she saw each of her family members finally being reunited. Of course they had always been united, ever since they had been able to retrieve Henry and Veronica Grimm from the Scarlet Hand, but they had never been _truly _united, seeing as two of the Grimm's had remained under the sleeping spell that had been cast on them almost two years earlier._

_But now the sleeping spell was a thing of the past. Now every little thing was the way Sabrina had always wanted it. Everything was absolutely perfect. Nothing was missing now, Sabrina thought. She _thought_._

_Sabrina was about to join her family_ _in their rejoicing when something entirely unexpected occurred._ _A muscular arm wound its way around Sabrina's waist, turning her away from her family to face-_

"_Puck?" Sabrina breathed in disbelief._

_A mischievous smile played on the fairy's lips as their eyes met. His shaggy golden hair looked somewhat windblown, slightly pushed away to reveal that pair of beautiful_ _emerald eyes that peered out at Sabrina with such playfulness and curiosity_. _This was a bit unusual, for those eyes normally only shown with malice, but there was now something different there._

_It is understandable that when one is dreaming, that person acts differently in the dream. Usually the person either goes along with what the other people in their dream are doing, or the person acts purely on instinct or desire._

_Sabrina's reaction to Puck was a mixture of both._

_Now the rest of the Grimm's had disappeared, vanished into thin air, and it was only the fairy and the girl in the park._ _The fairy had given the girl another crooked smile_ _and tightened his hold around her waist possessively, lightly touching the tips of their noses together._

_Sabrina only smiled at this and pressed her body closer to his, indulging in his warmth. She removed her nose from his and tucked her head into the nape of his neck_ _comfortably, resting her head lightly against him. Puck propped his chin on the top of her head, then tilted his head so that he could inhale the scent of her hair._

_Sabrina's eyes refused to leave Puck's as he gently tilted her chin upwards so that they could look directly into each other's eyes._ _With one hand, Puck tenderly intertwined his left hand with her right_ _while he lifted his right hand to her face, wiping away the few tears that had lingered and then moving to caress her high cheek bones_.

_Sabrina smiled brightly and let a small giggle escape her as she lifted her hand to cover his, brushing her thumb back and forth against the soft skin on the back of his hand. Puck smiled at her gleeful laughter_. _Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard..._ _It made him want to..._..

_Then Puck was the one to act on instinct. He then became completely serious. No trace of his previous smile remained. Sabrina_ _changed her_ _expression to mirror his, also becoming solemn._

_And then, simultaneously, they both leaned in._

_Sabrina could feel Puck's warm breath tickling her lips, coming closer,_ _almost touching..._

And then it was over. The dream was over. Sabrina woke up.

The weird thing was, Sabrina didn't feel disgusted with her dream. She didn't even feel angry. It wasn't frustration. It wasn't even happiness that she felt.

Well, she may have felt happiness, but she would never admit it to herself.

What Sabrina really felt as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and touched her feet to the cold floorboards was confusion. Why was she dreaming about being intimate with _Puck_ of all people? And why had she given into him so easily? Why had she paid more attention to Puck than her parents, who she hadn't spoken to in over two years? And how could Puck, even in a dream, be that... _charming_?

Sabrina sighed as she descended the wooden staircase to the kitchen for a glass of water. _Now _she was feeling the frustration.

Frustration then turned into a mixture of regret and surprise as Sabrina entered the kitchen. Regret because she now wished that she had remained in her room, and surprise because there was a smug-looking fairy sitting lazily on one of the kitchen counter tops.

Puck's green eyes flashed as he turned his gaze to Sabrina and gave a small nod. "Grimm."

Sabrina figured he must have been too drowsy to insult her. Otherwise, he probably would have rudely commented on her short blue pajama shorts or the way her hair had taken the shape of her pillow.

Sabrina gulped and said, "Puck."

There was a choking silence that followed. Sabrina retrieved a glass from one of the oak cabinets lining the wall above the sink and filled it with cool water, taking small sips as she leaned against the counter opposite from Puck, keeping her back to him. The whole time she was doing this, Sabrina looked at the floor to make sure her eyes wouldn't meet his and she let her hair fall around her face, forming a curtain obscuring the blush that had already begun to steadily climb to her cheeks.

"Why are you awake?"

Sabrina had been taking a sip of water when Puck asked this and almost choked. "What?" she croaked. She still had her back to him.

Puck slid off of the counter and went to stand directly in front of Sabrina, forcing her to look at him. "Why are you awake? It's past midnight."

Sabrina glanced at the microwave clock. Sure enough, it was almost three o' clock in the morning. Sabrina nervously took another small sip of her water before responding.

"I could ask you the same question, fairy boy."

Puck smiled crookedly down at Sabrina, but didn't inquire further. Instead he only turned and walked away as if he was going back to his room. When he had left the room, Sabrina let her shoulders sag as she breathed a sigh of relief. Puck was finally gone and her blush was fading.

Sabrina's relief was short-lived.

"Oh, and Grimm?" Puck had reentered the room.

Sabrina paused for a moment before turning around to face him. She was surprised to find that he was now only about a foot away from her.

She gulped once more. "Yeah?"

He smirked. "You've got a little something in your hair."

Sabrina's blush started to return as she touched her hair with her fingertips lightly, feeling for any imperfections. "Where?" she asked nervously.

Puck's smirk only grew.

"Gotcha!" the fairy shouted. He had snatched the half-filled glass of water that Sabrina still had in her hand and childishly dumped the remaining water on her head.

Puck literally flew up the stairs cackling as Sabrina gasped and shouted after him, "Yeah, you better go and hide, stink-bag!"

Only then did Sabrina realize that she had let a small smile spread across her face, yet upon realizing this, she only chuckled and started up the stairs after the fairy.

_Yeah, _she thought to herself,_ it was definitely a dream._

**Love it? Hate it? I know it's by far not my best work, but I would really appreciate it if you would give me some constructive criticism and review, even if you think it was too long (BTW, I'm really sorry about the length!). I just spent, like, three and a half hours working on this!**

**I'd also like to ask a favor of my readers. I have recently found out that due to the recession, my parents are currently experiencing financial trouble. I would really appreciate your prayers right now. I would also like to pray for you and your family during these hard times. God bless!**

**So anyway, if I don't update before Sunday, I just wanna say happy Easter! The Lord has risen! And if your not Christian then... well... yeah, awkward...**

**- Elli**


	2. 2: Makeup

**... Hey. So yeah, I'm alive. And since I have vowed that I will finish all one hundred of these oneshots (eventually...), here's the second.**

**P.S. Please read the "PLEASE READ" section at the bottom. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series or any of its contents.**

* * *

**Makeup - 2 of 100**

Sabrina twirled the small eyeliner pencil in her hand in a satisfied manner as she looked at her reflection in the mirror before her. She had actually done it! Finally, she had managed to apply her makeup in a way that made her look more attractive!

Sabrina couldn't help flashing herself a quick smile in the bathroom mirror. It had taken thirteen years, but, with the help of some useful cosmetic tips she had found on the internet, she was finally able to use makeup properly. Using her newfound knowledge of cosmetics, Sabrina had chosen to use a shimmering bronze shade of eyeshadow, a dark brown eyeliner with matching mascara, rose pink lip gloss, and on top of it all, a layer of bronzer, which seemed to give her a natural glow. The fact that her silky blonde hair was let down to frame her face and she was wearing a pair of small gold hoops in her ears also helped her appearance.

Today was no special occasion or anything. In fact, Sabrina had no plans of even getting out of the house, but she figured a girl didn't need an excuse to look pretty. With that thought in mind, the blonde put her cosmetics back in their usual hidden place in the bathroom and proceeded to open the door and walk down the hall with her head held high.

Sabrina was planning on just going down to the kitchen for breakfast as usual, but as she made her way down the hallway towards the stairs, she suddenly frowned and cursed under her breath when a door opened into the hallway ahead of her. Considering the fact that the rest of the Grimm's were ordinarily downstairs by that time, Sabrina could only assume the worst: Puck was the one walking into the hallway.

Desperately hoping that Puck hadn't seen her yet, Sabrina turned briskly to hide out in her room until the coast was clear. If Puck would be the first to see her with makeup, she might as well kiss her newfound confidence goodbye. She had no idea why Puck's opinion suddenly meant so much to her... It just did.

Sabrina figured that she must have done something pretty bad over the past week, because it seemed as if karma was biting her in the butt when she heard an obnoxiously familiar voice from behind her say,"Hey Grimm! I know you're a bit slow-witted, but I figured you would know by now that the kitchen is _downstairs._"

She decided not to dignify that statement with a response. Instead, Sabrina chose to do the safer thing and ignore Puck while practically jogging back to her room. Unfortunately, that worked about as well as her suggestion that Granny Relda should try to cook something normal.

Puck didn't hesitate to quickly fly over to Sabrina, landing directly in front of her and blocking the path to her room. Slightly surprised, Sabrina stopped abruptly in her tracks and quickly looked down at her feet, hoping that the fairy had not yet noticed her makeup. But Puck wouldn't have that. He reached out his arm behind Sabrina's head and sharply pulled down on one of her golden locks so that her head snapped up.

Puck's eyebrows shot up so that they were hidden beneath his unruly bangs as he finally was able to take in Sabrina's improved features. The lip gloss, the mascara, the _bronzer..._

After a moment, Sabrina could feel herself blush as she realized that his hand was still tangled in her hair, his body mere inches from hers. Coming back to her senses, she put her hands up to his chest and shoved. _Hard_.

Due to his lack of attentiveness, Puck was easily pushed to floor, landing right on his butt rather forcefully. However, he didn't really care about the well being of his buttocks at the moment. Sabrina was wearing _makeup_.

Which he had specifically told her she didn't need to do. Ever.

Puck wasn't sure what came over him then, but before Sabrina knew what was happening, he had sprung up, grabbed her wrist with unnecessary force, and had begun to drag her back down the hall in the direction of the bathroom.

Sabrina, stumbling after him, tried to wrench her wrist back, but to no avail. "Hey, fairy boy, what's the bid idea?"

It was Puck's turn to ignore her protests as he threw open the bathroom door, pulled Sabrina inside, and roughly shoved her down to sit on the toilet lid. Sabrina glared at him as he began rummaging through the cabinet, searching for something. "What was _that_ all about? Hey, blockhead, I'm talking to you! _Hey_!"

While Sabrina tried desperately to get Puck to respond to her, he had found a cloth, wet it with warm water from the sink, and turned to her with a serious look on his face. He held the cloth out to her and bluntly ordered,"Wash it off."

Not quite understanding his command, Sabrina cocked an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

Puck only got more annoyed and pushed the cloth into her hands. "The makeup. Wash it off."

Sabrina pushed the cloth back into Puck's hands. "And why would I do that?"

The fairy sighed, exasperated, and moved even closer with the damp cloth still in hand. "Do I need to do it for you?"

The other blonde glowered at him fiercely and snatched the cloth away, saying,"_No._"

"Then wash it off."

"What are you, my father?"

"_Now_, Sabrina."

Sabrina was about to make a comeback when she realized something unusual. "You... You actually used my name."

Puck just ignored this last comment and impatiently stated,"Wash it off, or you will be locked in this bathroom for the next twenty-four hours."

Sabrina glared and fumbled for words for a few moments, opening and closing her mouth, but not forming any words. Puck raised an eyebrow at her.

That was it. She gave up and gingerly started to blot her face with the cloth. Satisfied, Puck started to leave the room.

"Hey, snotface."

Puck whirled around, completely agitated. "_What?_"

Sabrina furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Because you don't need it. Now wash it off." And with that, Puck left the room.

Sabrina sat on the toilet lid for another minute, confused, before going over to the mirror to gaze again at her now makeup-less self. Her eyes were no longer defined by eyeliner, her face no longer glowing with bronzer. It was just the natural Sabrina.

She glowered at herself in that mirror for the longest time before finally cracking a smile when her mind drifted to the annoying fairy boy who had made her take it off in the first place.

_Oh well_, she thought. _Who needs makeup anyway?_

* * *

**I thought it was kind of cute, but it's what the reader thinks that matters. Please R&R!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**So, for those of you who have ever read the Percy Jackson series, or even for those who haven't, this AWESOME FanFiction writer, vampirelovers345, is writing this enter-your-own-character fic called Total Drama Halfblood! It is SUCH a cool idea, but she still needs about five or six people to enter. So I am asking YOU, my wonderful readers, to please enter! You won't be sorry!**

**- Elli**


End file.
